


This One's For You

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tease Steve, brain trash, idk really, its just, ohhhh the fluff, sassy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my brain needing Steve holding something way too high for Bucky to reach and Bucky is all like I could beat you up but you're hot so have sex with me instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's For You

"Steve Rogers, can you not be such an asshole?" Bucky said, voice nonchalant, though he was beyond annoyed.

 

Steve just grinned his sweet grin, keeping his stance as Bucky once again tried to reach for the cereal box Steve was holding high above his head.

 

"It's fun watching you try, though." Bucky mumbled something along the lines of 'I hate you' and 'Fucking bitch'.

 

He crossed his arms, tapping the fingers of his robotic arm on the side of his left bicep. He could just get the other box of cereals Stark kept in the huge ass kitchen, but those were out of his reach as well and he had asked Steve to get one for him.

 

"I miss when you were that short puny kid who needed my help getting stuff." Bucky groaned, half giving up on this struggle as Steve started to laugh hysterically.

 

"That Steve is in the past, dear James. This Steve just loves to watch you try." That's what set Bucky off.

 

Decades ago, he would be able to get that box without the struggle and even thought it was just cereal, there was an underlining issue.

 

Its been a bit since he'd escaped HYDRA and adjusting to the new age and technology was new to him, not to mention he was living in one of the most high tech buildings in the world. That wasn't the only issue.

 

This Steve was still his Steve, he had to remember. It was the same Steven Rogers who picked fights he couldn't fight and Bucky would end up helping him, same Steve who tried time after time to be the best he really could never be.

 

But now he's different. He's this confident bastard who grew 10 inches and body mass. 

 

Then why did Bucky still love him?

 

Because he needed something to keep him grounded.

 

"I could fight you, Rogers. I can beat you up and get that box the hard way." Barnes spat, fake anger searing in his eyes and coursing through his veins. Steve put on a smug smirk, shrugging it off and stretching his arm even higher, as if saying 'I dare you to try.'

 

Bucky knew he could take on the infamous Captain America. With his arm and tactics he picked up from being a trained assassin, he could take Steve on.

 

But instead of all that, he placed both hands on either side of Steve's face, causing the other to go slack jaw in surprise.

 

"How about a deal, instead." Bucky murmured, loud enough so just Steve could hear.

 

Steve's hand began to quiver from being held in the air so long, but he kept it there and cleared his throat, trying to rip his gaze from Bucky's.

 

"What deal do you have in mind, Buck?"

 

"That cereal in exchange for anything you want. But it has to be something I can give you myself. No props to it." He was trying to think of a way to say 'You, me, sex, your bed, NOW' without really saying that. Because that isn't what friends do. Certainly not friends who have attempted to kill each other on different occasions.

 

Steve regained his composure, cocking an eyebrow sort of mockingly as he understood where Bucky was heading with this.

 

"You want to get in my pants, I see how it is! Geez, Barnes. Could at least take me out for dinner. Or breakfast at this rate." Steve sassed back, stepping back and tossing Bucky the cereal box. He turned on his heal in a swift movement, sauntering off in the direction of the bedrooms. Bucky watched after him with lustful eyes and wondered what Steve was getting at.

 

"Eat your breakfast quick or dessert won't be available to you."

**Author's Note:**

> brain trash right here but hey :)))) Title from Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's go follow my tumblr damned-if-i-do-merrick and my twitter @/skittlesftiero


End file.
